


Number two

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Oikawa watches as Suga picks Shinju up and brings him to his face, Suga giggles as Shinju licks his face. The sound makes Oikawa feel something in his stomach. He doesn’t want to feel it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Number two

**Author's Note:**

> Guys be warned this totally sucks 😭

Oikawa was late for weekend practice, he entered the gym out of breath from running.

“TRASHYKAWA" bellows Iwaizumi from across the gym, he comes bounding towards Oikawa and grabs the bag strap that lies across Oikawa’s chest.

“Where the hell have you been?” Iwaizumi continues 

Oikawa scratches the back of his head as he looks at Iwaizumi sheepishly

“Well...” Just as he was about to tell him why he was late, a furry grey head popped out of his bag.

Iwaizumi immediately lets go and steps back, “What is that?”

Oikawa puts his hand into his bag and picks it up.

“It’s an Alaskan malamute puppy” Oikawa says as he pets his dog

Iwaizumi sighs, “Ok but why have you brought it to practice?” he says as he rubs his temple

“I had no one to take care of him Iwa-chan and I couldn’t just leave him home alone" Oikawa says

At this point the puppy starts yapping, this attracted the attention of the other players, they start crowding Oikawa. Iwaizumi stands there irritated as the others coo over the puppy.

“What have you named him?” Hanamaki asks as he scratches behind the puppies ear.

“Shinju" Oikawa beams

Hanamaki chuckles, “Yeah that suits him"

“Hey, don’t you think he looks like someone?” Matsukawa mentions as he rubs under the puppy's chin.

“Who?” Hanamaki and Oikawa ask in unison

“No idea" Matsukawa shrugs as he continues to pet the puppy

Hanamaki and Oikawa rolls their eyes.

Iwaizumi clears his throat “You need to get rid of him, he’s distracting everyone.” he says as his brows crease

Oikawa gasps trying to cover the puppy’s ears, “You’re so mean Iwa-chan”

“It’s fine Iwaizumi” Matsukawa says

“Yeah we’re getting back to practice and the puppy will behave. Right, Oikawa?” Hanamaki says

“Yeah, he’s the best. He’ll stay as quiet as a mouse.” Oikawa says

The puppy didn’t stay quiet nor did he stay in one place. He was running all over the gym, getting under everyone’s feet and yapping excitedly all through practice. They ended practice early that day.

They’re all in the changing rooms when Hanamaki gasps out loud, “Oh my god" he yells 

“What the hell Hanamaki” Iwaizumi says as he chucks a towel at him

Hanamaki swats the towel away as he walks towards Shinju and picks him up. He faces the puppy towards everyone, “I know who he looks like”

“Who?” Matsukawa says

“Karasuno’s number two, Sugawara” Hanamaki says

“YES" Matsukawa shouts, he walks towards the puppy and pets him.

“Yeah, I can totally see it" Yahaba says

“What? You guys are so dumb.” Oikawa says dismissing it

“I can’t believe your crush is that bad" Hanamaki laughs

“I don’t have a crush on him.” Oikawa frowns

Everyone joins in laughing

“Oi what are you two laughing at?” Oikawa glares at Kindaichi and Kunimi. They freeze at his look.

Iwaizumi slaps a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, “You’re seriously THAT lame?”

Oikawa shrugs his hand away, “Shinju doesn’t look like Suga-chan and I DON’T have a crush on him.” Oikawa says getting angry

“SUGA-CHAN?” Hanamaki laughs, “Since when were you on cute nickname basis?”

“I’m not" Oikawa says angry, “That’s it, I’m leaving"

The players are too busy laughing to protest, he looks at Iwaizumi and all he does is shrug while he smirks so Oikawa picks Shinju up and leaves. 

Oikawa walked for about ten minutes until he came upon a bench. He sits down and brings Shinju to his face, he looks at him intently.

“You don’t look like Suga-chan, isn’t that right my cute little Shinju.” Oikawa says cooing.

“They’re just pulling my leg, right?” he sighs.

He puts a leash on his puppy and sets him down, he gets up and resumes walking.

After that day Oikawa doesn’t take his puppy to practice but it still doesn’t stop the endless teasing he gets from his teammates. 

“How’s Suga-chan number two? Oh I mean Shinju" Hanamaki laughs. Matsukawa and Yahaba snickering beside him.

“Shut up" Yells Oikawa as he storms away sulking.

They have the weekend off from practice, Oikawa is glad for the respite from the teasing he’s been getting. He's on his way to the park with Shinju when he stopped at a convenience store to get himself a drink.

He tied Shinju’s leash to the building before he entered.

Upon exiting he notices someone crouched down beside Shinju petting him.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Oikawa asks

The stranger got up and looked at Oikawa surprised, “Oh Oikawa-san, sorry is this your puppy?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen, “Sugawara" he says under his breath. Out of all the people he could have seen today it had to be him.

“Er, yeah." Oikawa says

“He’s so cute, what’s his name?" Suga says as he squats to pet the puppy again. 

“Sug.. I mean Shinju" Oikawa stutters

“Can I hold him?” Suga asks looking up at Oikawa.

“S-sure" Oikawa says, he has no idea why he feels apprehensive.

Oikawa watches as Suga picks Shinju up and brings him to his face, Suga giggles as Shinju licks his face. The sound makes Oikawa feel something in his stomach. He doesn’t want to feel it.

“Shinju" Oikawa calls to get Suga’s attention because he wants his puppy back so he can leave. Both Suga and the puppy stop and turn to look at him.

Oikawa’s heart stutters, he sees it now. His puppy looking at him while in the arms of his human doppelganger. _This cannot be happening._

Oikawa moves forward, he grabs his puppy. “Sorry, we need to go.” He says as he walks away hurriedly. Leaving Suga to stand there unsure of what’s just happened. 

That evening, Oikawa is sitting at his desk in his bedroom, he’s thinking about the day’s events. Shinju is lying on his bed, he swivels his chair to look at the puppy. _Did I really choose you because you look like Suga?_ He thinks while looking at the sleeping pup.

He buries his head in his hands, “I seriously know how to pick them" he says to himself as he groans.

The first time Oikawa saw Suga was during their practice match, the day of his return from an injury related rest. He thought he was cute but thought nothing else. They didn’t exchange any words then but their encounter during the inter-high prelims, left an imprint in Oikawa’s mind. 

Oikawa observed Suga’s rapport with the rest of the team and he found it really refreshing. There’s not a lot of players that would still support their juniors after being replaced. The genuine smile and pride Suga showed towards his teammates definitely left an impression.

It's not like Oikawa thought about Suga everyday but he knew he thought about him more than he should of any rival he's met. It wasn’t normal. 

Oikawa is sitting on a park bench with his puppy by his feet, he’d been waiting 10 minutes before someone comes to sit beside him. He turns his head to look at them.

“Hi" Oikawa says

“Hey" Suga responds, he bends down to scratch Shinju behind his ear. He assumes his sitting position again and looks at Oikawa. Oikawa is looking at Suga fondly.

After a moment of silence, “Is it true you threatened never to toss to Kindaichi-kun if he didn’t ask Kageyama for my number?” Suga chuckles

Oikawa’s eyes widen, he clears his throat as he averts his eyes. “No.. I just asked him nicely.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Suga chuckles, “Well, I’m glad you did.”

Oikawa looks at Suga, “You are?” he asks surprised

“Yeah" Suga smiles, he then proceeds to pick Shinju up on his lap.

“I’m sorry about the last time I saw you.” Oikawa says

“Yeah, that was weird. I thought I did something wrong.” Suga says with an empty chuckle

Oikawa looks at Shinju as he pets him, “No you didn't..." He sighs, "According to my teammates, my crush on you is so bad that I subconsciously got a dog that looks like you... I guess I could kind of see it when you were holding him” Oikawa chuckles.

He looks up at Suga, there's a shocked look on his face as his hands are frozen mid pet.

“Er.. not that you look like a dog.” Oikawa counters seeing Suga still

“That doesn’t bother me but what did you say before that?” Suga asks

“My teammates think..” Oikawa says confused

“No, after that.” Suga shakes his head

“My crush on you...” Oikawa says, his eyes widen as he’s realised what he’d said. He turns away to hide the blush creeping up his face.

“Would you want something to happen with your crush?” Suga asks after a moment. 

Oikawa whips his head round to look at Suga, Suga is trying hard to avert his gaze as he looks at the puppy. Oikawa can see the pink dusting his cheeks.

“Yeah, if my crush liked me back.” Oikawa clears his throat

“And if he did?” Suga says softly

“Then I’d ask him out on a date.” Oikawa smiles

“Can this be a date?” Suga says as he looks at Oikawa

Oikawa chuckles, “Yeah, Shinju hasn’t had his walk yet.”

“Then shall we" Suga says as he places Shinju down and gets up. He extends his hand to Oikawa.

Oikawa looks wide eyed at Suga’s hand, then up at Suga. He has a warm smile on his face, blush still present on his face. Oikawa’s face softens as he takes Suga’s hand. 

A few minutes into the walk, Oikawa tentatively moves to lace their fingers together, Suga doesn’t pull his hand away so Oikawa takes it as a good sign.

* * *

Weekend practice the next week, Oikawa has just got off the phone with Suga. He has a big smile on his face which fades as Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki walk up to him.

“Aww was that Suga-chan number two” Hanamaki teases

“Yes actually.” Oikawa replies

“Which poor soul have you roped into looking after him?” Iwaizumi asks as the others chuckle

“I didn’t rope anyone, he offered.” Oikawa rolls his eyes

“Who?” Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa say in unison

“Suga-chan number one.” Oikawa sing songs as he walks onto the court smirking.

All three of their mouths fall open simultaneously as they stare in disbelief. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from Kuroko no Basuke, because Kuroko's dog looks like him. I used a random name for the puppy, apparently it means pearl.


End file.
